Death God
by Seiryuu - East God
Summary: The stranded shinigami from Shokan's thirteenth division, Uchiha Sasuke, decided to take shelter in the potential shinigami's, Uzumaki Naruto's, apartment. Naruto's still oblivious of what will come his way, and that his life will forever change
1. Chapter 1

**Death Gods**

By: Seiryuu – East God

A bit like Bleach and Yami no Matsuei, but it is majorly different. I swear. Because, I do not keep up with Bleach, and I only know short parts of certain episodes, so yeah… you wouldn't think I'd be able to rewrite the storyline of it exactly, right?

Oh, and since I'm going to use some characters that I don't know how they look like, I'll just write their names, is that okay?

Summary: a Shinigami from Shokan's thirteenth division comes down to earth to take care of a leak, but when he unlocked the powers of the potential Shinigami who had his power sealed away, he lost his ability to go back to Meifu through the Gate. What should he do?

Warning: OOCness (probably), femaleSasuke (sorry) and others (I'll have to think about this later)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter One**

A girl with shoulder-length raven black hair, obsidian-colored eyes, and boy-like body who goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke –yes, she admitted it is a boy's name, but she couldn't blame her parents for that- was sitting in her desk in the office where five other people were sitting, reading a newspaper. The location of the office room he was in was actually quite confusing, but not unexplainable. There is a world for called the Meifu, or some prefer to call it the Soul Society. Meifu is divided into some divisions, but is led by the division JuOhCho. In the JuOhCho, there are some divisions, and the most prestigious division is the Shokan division, the division of the Shinigamis. In the center of the Shokan division part is the thirteenth division, and that's where the office room is.

Well, that wasn't that confusing, was it?

She was reading the newspaper as she sipped on her coffee –it was the coffee break, the others did the same- when a knock was suddenly heard. She shifted her gaze from the newspaper in front of her to the door that was directly to the left of her.

The door opened with a resounding creak –she'd have to ask the Chief or the secretary to take care of that- and a perverted-looking man who wore sunglasses and black bandana's head popped through the gap. "Uchiha Sasuke, the Chief asks for your presence," he said briefly, and closed the door.

Sasuke merely stared at him for a while, sighed, folded the newspaper, and got up. She looked at her cup, and with a defeated sigh, left her precious cup of coffee on the desk. Haku would definitely come and take care of it, anyway.

Haku? Oh, he's a member of the eleventh division, the division specializing in healing magic. He's a boy that looks like a girl, the complete opposite of Sasuke, but they get along well. Haku appreciated and admired Sasuke for her strong heart and will, even after the things she had to go through.

She corrected the position of her black kimono and hakama –the samurai-like Shinigami uniform-, and walked out of the office. The others didn't even bat an eyelash, because they knew just why her presence was often asked by the Chief.

She had the abilities of the ancient Shinigami. Ancient Shinigamis were able to summon spirit beasts, or more commonly known as Shikigamis. The Shinigamis nowadays aren't able to do so, and so, they have a Soul Slayer in the form of a sword to help them defeat a Hollow.

A Hollow is the spirit of a dead person who had regrets in his life, or held grudges against someone he knew. Sometimes, Hollow sought people who are close to them before they were dead, and tried to harm them.

Since the death of the well-known Shinigami Kouryuu, the ancient Shinigamis were no more. Nowadays, Shinigamis could age, die, and they couldn't summon Shikigamis. Of course, there are a few ancient Shinigamis just like her, but they only own a Shikigami, and a weak one at that.

Rumor has it that a Shinigami is deserted at Earth, and his power is sealed away. And also, rumor has it that the Shinigami is an ancient Shinigami with a powerful Shikigami. But of course, none had ever met the Shinigami, and even if they had, they hadn't the power to open the seal put on him.

Only the Shinigami elite could put a seal and remove a seal like that, and the Shinigami elite were only a few. Namely, the three descents of the Uchiha clan –because it is a well-known clan in Meifu-, the head of the third division, specializing in researches and such, and the pervert chief of the second division, that specialized in close combat that uses swords –or in this case, that uses Soul Slayers-.

She walked out of the office rather briskly, leaving her hakama swishing, following the breeze. She walked past the office rooms of the earlier divisions of the Shokan division that is divided into thirteen divisions, past the lounge where the Shinigamis get their coffee from, and finally to the Chief's office.

She knocked on the door lightly, and only entered the office when he heard the command to do so. She bowed her head down low at the Chief –an old man with long? white hair who goes by the name Sarutobi- to show her respect to him, and sat down on a leather chair in front of his desk.

"Good to see you, Sasuke," Sarutobi said as he nodded his head in acknowledgement at Sasuke. "I believe you have sensed the presence of the leak as well?" he asked, and Sasuke nodded. She had sensed it, but thought that the sixth division was sent to take care of the leak.

"I was going to send the sixth division there, but they're out doing something other," Sarutobi answered to Sasuke's questioning look, and Sasuke nodded. "I was going to send someone other, but it looks like the leak is not something easy to take care of, and I think it'd be best if I have a Shinigami elite taking care of it," he explained, and Sasuke nodded her head once again.

"I will take care of it," Sasuke stated flatly, but Sarutobi knew that she would take the matters seriously. The flatness of her speech is passed down through the lineage, but it seemed that Shisui doesn't have any problem with his speech.

"I depend on you to take care of this… leak. It's positioned at Karakura, you've been there at least ten times, so it would be no problem for you to locate the place," Sarutobi said, and Sasuke stood up.

"Now, if you would excuse me," she said politely as she bowed down once again, and walked out of the Chief's office. She turned right, and walked towards the portal room that connects Meifu with the human world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A boy with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes walked out of his classroom. The bell had rung, and the students filed out of the classroom, and out of the school grounds as well. There was no extracurricular activity that day so he was able to go directly home after the last class.

It wasn't all that good a day, but at least it wasn't a gloomy cloudy day that told him it would be raining soon. He walked along the path that would lead him home, but stopped when he saw an unusual skirmish.

Unusual, as in, it was a fight that you do not see everyday. In front of him, stood a boy –of course his hair is shoulder-length, but it's not forbidden in schools in Japan, so yeah- with raven black hair and lean figure. He wore black samurai-like uniform, and was holding onto a samurai sword.

He stood with his back towards him so he couldn't see the boy's face. In front of him, was something he saw long ago. Something he saw the day of his parents' death. The creature who had killed them, but spared him.

He watched as the boy slashed through the body of the creature easily with his sword, and the creature vanished. It was good to have the power to fight them. He didn't have the power to at that time. But even if he did, he couldn't _touch_ the creatures. What good would it do him then?

"Oi," the boy called out in a deep, smooth and rich voice. "You don't go around watching this kind of fight," he added, "Go home if you want to stay safe,"

The blond boy was about to retort, when suddenly the boy turned around to face him, and started walking towards him. He gulped. He had never seen a boy like him. Not one that beautiful, at least. He has obsidian-colored eyes, small, thin lips, and pale skin. Almost as white as a lily.

"You can see them?" the boy inquired as he looked intensely at the blond boy who merely nodded. He sighed deeply, his eyes straining somewhere to the top of his head, before going back to his eye level –even though the boy still has to look upwards because he is shorter than the blond boy by several centimeters-.

"Yes," the blond boy nodded his head. "They… killed my parents," he added, and the boy nodded his head in understanding, or in sympathy, he couldn't really tell.

"I suppose they would because…" he trailed off. "I mean, I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sorry as well, because I wasn't able to get there in time and…" he stopped once again. True, he wasn't able to get there in time to save the two, but he was able to get there in time to see the two killed… rather sadistically. He saw the blond child though, and he was able to get the blond boy out of danger and get him to safety.

"What are you talking about? You're probably as old as I am at that time," the blond boy said as he raised an eyebrow at the raven haired boy, and the raven haired boy merely chuckled at the thought.

"I wonder if you'll freak out when I tell you my age," the raven haired boy said in pure humor as his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Not that old, though," he added as he smiled serenely. Now he felt really, really fortunate that he was able to come in time to save the blond kid.

"Aren't you fifteen?" the blond boy asked as he shot a strange look at the direction of the other boy. "Or are you actually twenty and your growth is stopped because of malnutrition or something like that?"

"Older than that," the boy said as he shook his head. "Now, be done with this age issue, and be careful," he said, once again holding onto his sword, his eyes glinting like that of a wolf's. The creatures were advancing towards them, albeit slowly. He ran towards them, and slashed them gracefully, as if he was performing a dance.

He jumped back and stood near the boy again. He didn't have the power to fight back, so he couldn't leave him alone.

"What are those creatures?" the blond boy asked as he looked disgustedly at the creatures that he had always referred to as monsters, but at least he had manners, so he had the decency to call them creatures. Well, they _are_ creatures, right?

"They are Hollows," the raven haired boy answered. "The spirit of the dead who bears regrets, or grudges," he added. He turned towards the three Hollows who are advancing towards them, and shot a ball of light magic towards them and slain them in the process.

"Oh," the boy mumbled. He then started to notice that the Hollows had started to encircle them, letting no way to escape, and letting no way the boy could slay them while protecting him from their attacks. He suddenly felt useless all of a sudden, just like at the day of his parents' death.

The raven haired boy slew the Hollows that were advancing on them, but was too late to slay the ones on the other side. When he turned around, the blond boy was standing face to face with a Hollow.

"Watch out!" he shouted as he shoved the blond boy out of the way, and received the attack in his stead. It wasn't anything vital, or anything he couldn't take, but it sure did hurt.

He lifted his sword, and slew the Hollow, before falling on his knee. Damn. He should have trained a lot more with his brothers, especially the psychopath one –it was what he addressed him with-.

"Hey, you okay?" the blond boy kneeled beside him, and pulled him back before a Hollow could hit him for the second time. Somehow, he felt relieved that he didn't die, unlike his parents who died protecting him.

"Hey, tell me your name," the raven haired boy started.

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blond boy answered.

"Can you fight?" the raven haired boy asked again before Naruto had the chance to ask him for his name.

"I can," the blond boy said, "But I can't touch them," he added.

"It is beside the point," the raven haired boy said. "But let me rephrase my question, can you handle a sword?" he asked.

"Yes, I can," the blond boy nodded his head rather impatiently.

"I see, then…" the raven haired got up. He nearly fell down, but he didn't. The blond boy was about to get up as well, but he raised his foot before he could do so and…

THUD

There goes his abused head.

"What was that for?" the blond boy demanded as he rubbed his abused forehead.

"Shut up, and fight," the raven haired boy said sternly as he ran a hand –which he noticed glowed with a bright light- through the side of his body, and stood upright.

He looked down, and noticed –again- that he was wearing the same black samurai-like uniform like the one the boy was wearing, and that on his back, was slung a huge sword.

"That is a Soul Slayer," the boy said. "Beside using a Soul Slayer, you can slay Hollows by using magic, or the embodiment of your spirit force,"

With the aid of Naruto –even though the boy had said that he was able to do it faster because Naruto was no longer a burden- he managed to slay the Hollows, and then close the leak. All high-class Shinigami and Shinigami elite could do that.

The boy turned around, and swung his sword. Soon enough, a dimension hole was created in front of him, and he was about to enter it, if not for Naruto's voice that interrupted him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to Meifu," the raven haired boy shrugged. "Didn't I tell you that I'm a Shinigami?" he asked back.

"No you didn't," Naruto growled.

"Oh, and while I'm at it, let me tell you that you're also a Shinigami," the raven haired boy added. "The feature that tell that someone is a Shinigami is the Soul Slayer, and the black samurai-like uniform,"

"And what's Meifu?" Naruto asked again.

"Land of the Dead," the raven haired boy answered, and was about to continue when Naruto suddenly interrupted him, again.

"You're already dead? Why didn't you tell me?" he started to freak out.

"I was about to continue if you didn't interrupt, Mr. I-Like-Interrupts," the raven haired boy rolled his eyes. "It is the place where we Shinigamis stay, and work,"

"Oh," Naruto looked down, his eyes showing some kind of disappointment. It's true that he had just met the boy for a few moments, but he felt strangely… attached to the boy. As if he had met him somewhere before, and was fond of him the first time he met him.

The raven haired boy looked back, but then walked into the dimension hole. Only to be rejected by it. He was thrown back, away from the hole, and the hole closed down as soon as he was catapulted back.

"Oof," Naruto grunted as he rubbed the back of his head. Well, lucky for the boy and not lucky for him, it seems like one of the Gods above deemed that he'd be the perfect thing to cushion the raven haired boy's fall.

"Sorry," the raven haired boy got up quickly, but the look on his face was… quite intriguing. There was a look of terror, or horror –he was never good at Language Arts anyway-, fear, disappointment, and puzzlement.

"What happened?" Naruto asked _helpfully_.

"I wasn't able to go back to Meifu," the raven haired boy stated sarcastically. Wasn't it obvious enough?

"Well, so? It's not a big deal, is it? You'll just have to stay here until you are," Naruto shrugged, and the raven haired boy glared at him rather heatedly. "What? I was just stating my opinion," he said rather defensively.

The raven haired boy sighed, and he got up, dusted his uniform and turned around. "No other choice, I think. I'll just stay somewhere until they know about this,"

Naruto reached out a hand to get a hold of the boy's wrist. "Wait," he said. "I live on my own not far from here. You could stay with me if you want," he offered.

The raven haired boy looked like he was thinking about the offer, but then shrugged. "I could never reject an offer,"

"Great, I'll show you the way then," Naruto said, but then stopped, and turned around to face the boy. "I've told you my name, so now tell me, what's your name?" he asked.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you,"

**End of Chapter One**

I actually got another version of this story. The other one was written just for fun, and this is based on the other one… or the other way around. Well, since they're the same, I guess it doesn't really matter.

So, do you enjoy it, or hate it? I wouldn't blame you if you accused me of plagiarism, but once again, I assure you, I only get the main idea of being a Shinigami and a part of the first storyline as an inspiration. I didn't watch Bleach from the part where Ichigo is given a special training by Urahara onwards, and I do not watch the first twelve episodes or so. The rest, I watch at my sister's computer as I took care of my computer as well, so you could guess just how much I was able to take from the series.

Well, if you enjoy it, or if you think I'm missing something, there's grammar error, spelling error, or something else, I'd be happy to receive a constructive criticism, or a review. But if you are just going to flame me saying I suck and others, then do as you will. I do not care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Gods**

By: Seiryuu – East God

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter Two**

A blond boy walked through the corridor of his own house as he approached the guest house where his _guest_ was currently staying. He was about to give his parents' room to his guest, but was declined. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but ended up banging on it instead.

"Oi, wake up! We're going to be late if you don't!" he shouted, but paused when he got absolutely no reply. He was sure that even a heavy sleeper would stir at the sound of the banging.

Except, of course, if he could still sleep through an earthquake and an eruption.

He turned the doorknob, and surprisingly, it wasn't locked. He walked in, and found that the room was already tidied up neatly, and that there was a note on the table, beside a stuffed frog that looked so ugly to him. Why would anyone own that kind of stuffed doll? And why would a boy his age own a stuffed doll anyway?

"That Sasuke lad is sure strange," the blond boy shrugged as he walked over to pick the note and read it. As he had expected, there, on top of the note, was his name, written in neat handwriting.

_Uzumaki-san,_

_By the time you're reading this, I'm probably already at Karakura High. I've several matters to attend to as a transfer student, so sorry for leaving you behind._

"A morning person, he is," Naruto nodded appreciatively. Even he couldn't wake up that early.

"Hey," he heard a voice, but it wasn't rich and smooth like Sasuke's. And anyway, Sasuke's at Karakura High, right?

He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but couldn't find any. When he heard the second call, his gaze fell upon the stuffed frog, and it called to him once again.

He immediately scrambled back, pointing an accusing finger at the stuffed frog, "T-t-t-the frog talks!" he shouted.

"Impolite imbecile," the frog shook its head. "Okay, I was kidding. But you _are_ impolite, I can't believe someone like you is the same as 'nee-san," it added.

"The same?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow at the talking frog. Maybe he could find a recorder inside it later?

"Yeah, you're both Shinigami," the frog sighed. "Though 'nee-san is not a low-class Shinigami like you," it started to cackle as it pointed at Naruto.

"Shut up, what's wrong with being a low-class Shinigami?" he asked, feeling a bit cross. After all, he had just turned into a Shinigami yesterday, and it was all thanks to Uchiha Sasuke –oh, the bump is thanks to him as well-.

"Anyway," the frog cleared its throat, "Because you're such a low-class Shinigami and 'nee-san pitied you, I'm here to help you," it said, "My race is used to be the spirits who inhabited dead bodies and fight with them alongside the Shinigamis, but there are no more of us, only I am left,"

"Oh? So this 'nee-san of yours is dead?" Naruto asked.

The frog bonked him in the head.

"I'm tempted to repeat the same phrase I said after you shouted at me, stupid. Nee-san is a Shinigami, not a spirit. I said that already!" it shouted impatiently.

"Oh right, I forgot," Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anyway, I'll be helping you around, but," it added with a serious look on its face, "I will only accept the task of turning into you while you become a Shinigami,"

"Is that supposed to help me?" Naruto grunted.

"Why you ungrateful- wait, calm down Gamakichi, it's not like you'll be stuck with him forever, and not be able to meet 'nee-san," the frog said to himself. "Okay, so kid, tell me your name,"

"What's with the 'kid'? I'm not a kid!" Naruto protested.

"Shut up and tell me!" Gamakichi shouted back.

"Okay… I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said. An angry ugly frog is not something you want to deal with, he decided.

"My name is Gamakichi, and we'll be seeing each other rather frequently from now on," Gamakichi introduced himself. "Oh, and if I recall correctly, you said something about being late?" he asked.

"Oh shit," Naruto said as he looked at the clock, and made a mad dash towards his school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto sighed, and let himself fall down on his seat. He had managed to arrive at his class one minute prior to the bell. Well, isn't he lucky. He looked around, and noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the classroom. He didn't know that taking care of the administrations and such took a long time.

"Looking for someone?" a boy with spiky raven black hair asked lazily from the seat to the left of him as he crossed his arms on the desk and rested his head on his arms.

"Well, yeah, not really, though," Naruto shrugged. "Hey, Shikamaru, do you know what you have to take care before you can enroll in a school?" he asked as he turned to the lazy boy.

"Hm? Is your friend going to enroll in this school?" he asked back.

"Not really a friend," Naruto answered. He was about to continue when the door opened and their homeroom teacher walked in. He is a kind-looking man with a scar that went through the bridge of his nose, and his hair style is pretty much the same as Shikamaru, only his hair is brown, not black. Behind him, is a girl with shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

"Good morning class, this is a new transfer student, and from today onwards will be a classmate of yours, so please be kind to her," the teacher said, and the class replied in unison –sans for Naruto who knew who it is, and Shikamaru who was too lazy to reply-, "Hai, Iruka-sensei,"

"Now, if you would…" he stepped back and motioned for the girl to come forward.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I used to live in Yokohama but I have just recently moved to Karakura. I am not too familiar with the town, and the people, so please help me around," she said, introducing herself.

"Very well, Uchiha-san, you may sit next to Uzumaki-san," Iruka said as he pointed the empty seat to Naruto's right.

"Thank you, sensei," Sasuke nodded her head to show her gratefulness before she walked over to the seat Iruka pointed, and pulled the chair back to sit on it.

"Y-you!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke who merely looked back at him blankly.

"I seem to be getting a lot of that. Yes, I am me (1)," Sasuke shrugged as she put her bag on the table and plopped herself down on the seat.

"N- no no no no! That's not it!" Naruto shouted as he shook his head rapidly. "You're a girl!" he added.

"And I seem to be getting a lot of that as well. Yes, I am a girl," Sasuke sighed. Was it that difficult to tell whether she is a boy or a girl when she is wearing the Shinigami uniform?

"You- you didn't tell me!" Naruto protested feebly, and finally sat down in his seat as well.

"Well, you didn't ask me," Sasuke answered simply, and Naruto glared at her. "Anyway, it seems like we'll be classmates for some time, eh? Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto sat down on a patch of grass with the rest of his friends. They weren't many, but at least they had a lot of fun when they were together. He sat down, clutching onto two pieces of bread and a carton of milk while he looked around, trying desperately to find a certain someone.

"Uchiha is at the rooftop," Shikamaru stated suddenly while he lied down lazily on the patch of grass, staring up at the clouds, "If she's the one you're looking for," he added.

The others shot him a strange look, and Naruto looked bewildered. How could he know –both what he is thinking and where Sasuke is-?

"Thanks, Shikamaru, you're a big help, at times," he added the last two words and rushed off towards the school building, and up to the rooftop. He knew the way so well, because he had always gone to the rooftop whenever he felt upset or something. Or if he wanted to spend lunch break alone.

He opened the door, and nearly fell down the stairs when saw Gamakichi sitting on the floor of the rooftop, and Sasuke is nowhere in sight.

"Ga- Gamakichi! What are you doing here?" he asked as he held onto the banister and corrected his footing until he stood upright again.

"I'm here to see 'nee-san," Gamakichi answered simply.

"Nee-san?" Naruto asked as he looked around. He found no one there.

"What's wrong, Gamakichi?" a voice suddenly asked from above him, and when he looked up, he was face to face with someone's shoes' soles.

"Argh dammit Sasuke! What are you doing up there?" he shouted as he leaned back and Sasuke jumped down right in front of him. He swore he saw Sasuke's underwear when she jumped down, but it was a blur so… well, it could be said that he didn't really see it.

"I was looking all over Karakura," Sasuke shrugged as she walked over to where Gamakichi sat and sat down as well. "It's not that crowded," she added.

"You've never been here? I can show you around if you want, since tomorrow is Saturday," Naruto offered.

"It's okay. This is actually my eleventh time here and I know my way around, quite well," Sasuke shook her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for _you_ because you didn't show up at the cafeteria or the yard!" Naruto glared at the girl who merely shrugged at that and ignored it.

They shared silence for a while, and Naruto walked over to sit beside the girl, only to have Gamakichi jumping in between them in a rather protective manner.

"Jiraiya-san has really taught you something, hasn't he?" Sasuke chuckled at his antics, and was reminded of her personal mentor. Since the death of the last generation of the Uchiha clan, she was taught by Jiraiya while her brothers were taught by the Chief himself.

"Who's Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"My personal mentor," Sasuke answered. "He moved down to Earth with the permission of the Chief, and is now living around here in Karakura, I'll be visiting him later, or tomorrow," she explained.

"Oh," Naruto mumbled. "Here," he handed Sasuke the carton of milk and a piece of bread in plastic bag.

Sasuke looked at the two objects, at Naruto, back at the two objects again, before she finally took it from Naruto's hand. She watched intensely as Naruto opened the seal of the plastic bag and started eating the bread.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Nothing," Sasuke shook her head. "Do you only get one of this?" she asked as she held the carton of milk towards him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked back. "It's for you, I'm fine without it," he added.

"That's not what I meant," Sasuke looked slightly annoyed.

"So? What do you mean?" Naruto asked again.

"I- I don't know how to open it," Sasuke said as she looked down, looking slightly embarrassed.

Naruto gave him a _really_ long look.

**End of Chapter Two**

(1) this is my favorite phrase so far, taken from the story The Case of the Stolen Heart from the section Fire Emblem. I find it amusing, and… yeah, I like it.

Once again, I hope you enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Gods**

By: Seiryuu – East God

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Three**

A girl with shoulder-length raven black hair stood in the kitchen, dressed in a simple black t-shirt, loose black trousers, and a white apron. Yes, an apron. Although the picture doesn't look right, she's still wearing an apron. She simply stood there, a piece of bread in her left hand while she was glaring heatedly at the device that had two slots, cable, and something she didn't really know what to call.

"Nee-san, if you can't use the device, you should just eat it without testing… erm, tossing, eh, toasting it, as he had said," a small orange frog said as he sat on top of one of the counters, staring at the girl who was still glaring at the device that is commonly called as a toaster.

"I don't see why we should have this piece of junk," Sasuke grunted as she turned around and left the toaster on its own. Naruto had asked her to make a toast for him, but who cares? He could make one on his own later. "The only thing here that I know is the coffee machine," she added glumly as she stared at the cup of coffee she had just made with the familiar device that she had known for so long –and had grown to love dearly. But all Shinigami do love the coffee machine-.

She smeared strawberry jam on the piece of bread, and started munching on it while she examined her surroundings. She liked Meifu far better, because it was so much simpler in Meifu than in the human world. Luckily, though, the guest room doesn't hold anything she doesn't know.

"Morning," a blond boy said as he walked inside the kitchen, dressed in black t-shirt and orange trousers –she had asked the same question over and over in her head "Why orange?"-. He stopped to examine the raven haired girl who was sitting on one of the dining chairs.

"What?" she looked back as she brought up the cup of coffee to her lips and sipped on it. "Did I accidentally get something on my face?" she added, putting the cup back down. "Oh, anyway, morning Uzumaki-san," she added the belated greeting.

"The apron doesn't suit you," Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, okay, you look cute and all, but you look like a cross-dresser when you wear an apron," he added as he shrugged. He walked over to the dining table, and raised an eyebrow, before he turned around to face Sasuke and look at her questioningly.

Sasuke stared back with the same intensity.

"Where's the toast?" Naruto asked as he started to get impatient.

"You didn't tell me how to operate that… what was it again? Tester?" Sasuke retorted back rather sharply.

"And where's the cup of instant ramen I asked you to make? Surely you can make a cup of instant ramen?" Naruto asked as he noticed the missing cup of instant ramen on the table.

"You didn't tell me where it is,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The two of them –three plus Gamakichi- sat on the sofa in the living room, staring at the screen of the television that was currently displaying some kind of cartoon about superheroes who live in a T-shaped tower (1). The screen turned black for a moment before it started showing advertisements.

Sasuke stared at the screen in utter boredom. How could humans enjoy watching these kind of things?

She stood up, put on her shoes, and walked over to the front door, followed closely by the hopping Gamakichi who had gotten off of the couch as soon as Sasuke got up. She was about to turn the knob and walk out when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he turned the television off. He put the remote controller on the coffee table in front of him and stood up as well.

"I'm going to visit my personal mentor, didn't I say so yesterday?" Sasuke looked back at him with bored-looking eyes.

"You did say 'later or tomorrow', so I didn't know if you have or haven't visited him," Naruto retorted back, but then walked to the front door as well. He put on his shoes, and stared at her.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She didn't know he was going to go out as well.

"Where you are going," Naruto replied simply. "I can't afford to lose my housemate just because she gets lost, can I?" he asked as he laughed loudly.

"I will not get lost," Sasuke replied sharply as she glared at him. "As I've told you, I've been here ten times, and I know my way around," she added.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the girl's sharp comeback, "If you're going, then what are you doing here?" he asked, and she grudgingly walked out of the house, followed by him.

Gamakichi jumped up to rest on her arms, as to not invite any suspicions. Sasuke folded her arms in front of her chest, and let Gamakichi sit on her arms, acting as if she was holding a stuffed doll.

"So where is the house of this mentor of yours?" Naruto asked as he locked the door to his house, and walked over to fall into steps between the slightly –read: more than ten centimeters- shorter girl.

"Not far from here," Sasuke replied as she looked around. "Just slightly farther from the ramen stand near here (2)," she added, and started walking off towards a direction.

"Hey, are you sure that's the right way?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew which one is the right way, since he visited the ramen stand almost on a daily basis, though he didn't yesterday, but he didn't know Sasuke knew. After all, she had never been to his house, right?

"I can sense my mentor's aura," Sasuke answered. "Shinigamis and Shikigamis have stronger auras than normal human beings," she added.

"There are only four auras here," Gamakichi piped up, seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to continue. It was like she left the explanation hanging for him to continue. "Mine, yours, 'nee-san's, and Jiraiya-sama's," he finished.

"I see," Naruto nodded his head. He didn't know about those yet, but he had started to be able to sense the auras of other beings like Shinigamis, though he could only sense Sasuke's, since her spirit force is somehow higher than even the strongest Hollow could have.

They walked, and finally stopped in front of an old Japanese-styled building that stood gracefully behind a well-built wooden fence. In the middle of the row of fence, a wooden gate stood, separating the inner part of the mansion-like shop –yes, it is a shop-, and the outer part of it.

"This is his house?" Naruto asked as he looked up and stared at the house. Just how many people live in there? Thirty?

"Yes," Sasuke nodded her head. "There's a big yard at the side, and I think he has a research lab as well," she added as she shrugged, and raised her hand to knock on the gate.

Not long afterwards, the gate was opened by a man with bowl-like haircut, thick eyebrows, and a toothy grin that almost plastered his face all the time.

"Don't tell me he's your mentor," Naruto looked up at the man, seemingly traumatized.

"Nah, he's the servant of my mentor, to put it bluntly," Sasuke answered as she noticed the look of terror in Naruto's eyes. It was no wonder. Almost everyone had the same reaction when they first saw the man. Even she had gaped, and chanted 'Please tell me he's not my mentor' as quickly as she can.

He grinned widely and toothily when he saw the raven haired girl standing in front of the gate –that almost bumped into her head because of the man's enthusiasm in opening the gate-. "Why, welcome Sasuke-dono, it's not everyday that we see you here," he welcomed her in, and she walked inside with Gamakichi in her arms, and Naruto following closely by behind her, trying not to look at the man.

"Ah? Is that the rumored Shinigami?" the man asked as he pointed at Naruto.

Sasuke stopped and turned around. "I think I'll have to say so, Gai-san,"

"Doesn't look like it, does he?" Gai asked as he ruffled Naruto's blond hair. "Jiraiya-han is waiting inside,"

"Thank you," Sasuke said. She stepped onto the corridor, and pulled the paper door open, moving to the right, following the movement of the paper door.

"Sasuke-chan! I've been waiting for you!" a white-haired old-looking man lunged forward through the paper door, and ended up landing on the ground, right beside where Naruto was standing.

"So this one is your mentor?" Naruto asked as he looked disbelievingly at the white-haired man.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded her head grimly. "He doesn't look like it, but he's really smart, a genius even, and he's a hell of a swordsman," she added with a shrug.

"Aw, it makes me happy to hear it coming from your mouth!" Jiraiya said as he sat on the ground, grinning widely at his student. His only student. He turned around and acknowledged the presence of the blond boy. "Hm, so this is the rumored Shinigami," he mumbled to himself.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "Should I bring him to Meifu or-"

"It wouldn't do," Jiraiya shook his head. "He can't protect you," he added with a very audible sigh.

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-san?" Sasuke asked, letting Gamakichi jump down and sit beside its trainer.

"Nothing," Jiraiya shook his head. "For now, this will do. Have you contacted Itachi or Shisui?" he asked as he looked up to stare at his student, and sighed when he saw her with trousers. He must've known. Sasuke despised skirts ever since she was a small kid. Maybe living with boys didn't do well, after all.

"Jiraiya-sama! Are you kidding? They must've received the order to kill 'nee-san!" Gamakichi shouted at the white-haired man.

"No I haven't," Sasuke answered in a calm tone. "I have lost contact with Meifu. I do not know why, but as you've known, I lost my ability to enter the portal. It's as if… I've become a human," she finished.

"Trapped in a human body," Jiraiya muttered. "Do not worry about the two of them. I will help you as I can. There are cases like this before," he said, trying to assure Sasuke that everything would turn out fine.

"And they all ended up dead," Sasuke said simply. "It's as if… everything is planned. Or is it something that happens to Shinigamis from time to time?" she asked silently.

"I do not really know," Jiraiya shook his head. "Do not worry about it, the order from the Council will come out after a month, and before that, you have nothing to worry about," he said optimistically, and everyone shot him a strange look.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Ahem, anyway, why are you here in the first place?" Jiraiya asked as he stared at Sasuke. "You want to ask for a device to detect the presence of a Hollow?" he asked.

"I do not lose my ability, Jiraiya-san, I merely came here for a visit," Sasuke remarked as she glared at Jiraiya who merely grinned at her. "But that would prove to be useful. Can you please give one to him?" she asked as she looked over to Naruto.

"No problem, I'll give it to him later," Jiraiya waved his hand. "Oh, probably you're here to look for a place to stay? I can easily put you up, you know how many rooms there are here," he added.

"She's staying with me," Naruto suddenly said, and all pairs of eyes were set on him.

"Such a possessive one, I don't think they will be happy when they see him," Jiraiya chuckled a bit. "So, are you up for a spar, eh, Sasuke?" he asked as he turned around.

"I am ready anytime you are," Sasuke said as she bowed her head a bit to show her respect. Her clothes changed from the casual clothes to the Shinigami's uniform.

"Good, do the sankai now," Jiraiya said. "Come to me, child of mist, Kirigama," he said, and a sword formed in his hand. The lower part of it was filled with ice that looked like stalactites.

"Such an interesting way of doing sankai, Jiraiya-san," Sasuke complimented as she nodded her head. She raised her hand, and gripped the forming sword as she muttered, "Mangetsu – Fuu, come to me, the wind of kaleidoscope,"

They rushed at each other. No sound was made. Not even the clanking of metal. The three of them could see nothing, but the next second, the two were standing on opposite sides, backing each other, as their swords started to deform.

Slashes and cuts appeared on Sasuke's body, letting fresh blood splash out. She didn't even wince in pain as she fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Sasuke, followed by Gai and Gamakichi.

"You really have improved a lot, Sasuke," Jiraiya said.

With that said and done, he also fell onto the ground, a large cut forming on his back.

**End of Chapter Three**

(1) I'm referring to Teen Titans. They _do_ live in a T-shaped tower, don't they?

(2) In this one, I'm referring to Ichiraku. Is there any other ramen shop that Naruto visits on a daily basis other than that?

Finished, at last. It really made my head spin, and I think I'm suffering from headache now… oh well, hope you enjoy.


End file.
